Party Out
by Fangirly101
Summary: What would happen if there was no supernatural beings, that everyone was just human? Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester go to the same school. Both boys have horrifically homophobic parents. But Dean and Castiel are both homosexual. So when both closeted boys go to a party, and are locked in the same bathroom. Who's to say they can't have a little fun?
Please bear with me, this is my first fanfiction.

* * *

"Bye dad, bye Sammy boy. I will be staying after for football!" Dean Winchester calls to his family. Just as he is about to cross the threshold, his dad yells, "I hope I get to meet this girlfriend of yours soon."

"You will dad." Dean is now practically running out the bright red door and to his black 1967 Chevy Impala. He hates having to lie. Not because of the guilt that should come from having lied to his only alive parent, but for the overwhelming fear of being caught.

There was no girlfriend. And there damn well will never be

* * *

"Please turn to page forty three in our textbook." Mr. Henry says to the large class.

Castiel was put in the lowest of the low classes in order to graduate, and it was senior year. Thank the Heavens.

"Do problems twenty to fifty, you have until the end of the period until it has to be handed in." Mr. Henry drawled, then sat on his swivel chair, no doubt half asleep, as the rest of the class already was.

Just as Castiel got himself situated at his desk and got everything out, the door burst open.

"I am so sorry I am late my car broke down and I had to get here by foot.!" Dean Winchester exclaimed loudly from the front of the classroom.

"Last warning Mr. Winchester. Please take a seat next to Mr. Novak and he will tell you what needs to be done by the end of the period." Mr. Henry boredly tells the handsome Winchester boy.

"Hey," Dean says as he settles down in the seat next to Castiel.

"Hey, we need to do page forty three problems twenty to fifty by the end of the period." Castiel says with no tone in his voice in order to not show how excited he was to have the Winchester finally sitting next to him.

"Okay thanks," Dean says in response a small smile lighting up his face and Castiel immediately felt his stomach twist with nerves and excitement.

The period went on like this, in complete silence. When the bell rang both boys were bursting to talk, but for fear of being called out for being anything but straight, they stayed silent.

But when they were packing up their school supplies Dean's arm brushed Castiel's. It was safe to say, both boys felt the bolt of electricity travel from their arm to their stomachs and leave a tingling sensation.

* * *

"Better Winchester, better." Coach Sinclair said to Dean as the football practice came to a close for the night.

Dean just grunted his thanks for he was so out of breath from practice. After what he had felt for the boy with the ocean like eyes, Castiel all through Mr. Henry's class, he needed to run. He did his best at practice today than he had all football season, but no one knew what had caused his sudden motivation.

* * *

"How was your day son?" Mr. Novak asked his son Castiel.

"Fine dad, I have a lot of homework, I am going to go upstairs and finish it."

"Okay just be downstairs when dinner is ready, okay?"

"Yep." With that Castiel nearly flew upstairs.

He began to pace while he thought. He attempted to think about a party he heard about from this annoyingly chatty girl Jo in his class. But his thoughts kept going astray. They kept wandering back to Dean Winchester. All period his perfectly crafted face was just sitting there, and Castiel being the coward he was, he didn't do anything.

Then he was struck with a thought that caused him to actually want to go to the party. _Maybe Dean will be there._

* * *

The second Dean got home his dad was hounding him from his recliner chair surrounded by beer bottles.

"So, when can I meet this Jo?" His dad asked him eagerly.

"We sort of broke up today, she was just getting really annoying and talking about sex all the time." Which was not exactly a lie. Jo and Dean were good friends, they always had been. The thing was, Jo wasn't talking about having sex with Dean. She was always talking about having sex with her latest girlfriend Charlie.

"What is there to complain about that?" His dad asked. Suspicion seeping through his voice though his face remained completely still.

"After we had sex she would not stop giving a play by play, it was cool for the first week, then it got really annoying." Dean said, hoping his nervousness wouldn't give him away.

"Okay, I hope I actually get to meet the next one." His dad said looking a little disappointed.

The only next one his dad wanted to see was a girl, not a guy. But that was precisely what Dean didn't want.

* * *

The next day at school was rather awkward. Jo asked him if he wanted to attend a party she was throwing that evening, and he said yes. Pretty much solely because he felt guilty for using her as a fake girlfriend to be protected from his homophobic father.

Little did he know a certain boy was eavesdropping and when the Winchester decided he was going to go, so did Castiel Novak.

* * *

When Castiel arrived at the party after endless mind games with his dad to allow him to go, he didn't immediately see the guy he came for. But that was understandable for there was pulsing music, it was dark, and it looked as if the entire student body was crammed into one small house.

 _Oh well,_ he thought. _There's always the bathroom._

* * *

The second Dean mentioned the word party and asked if he could go, his dad said yes. Dean knew full well his dad expected at least a kiss from a girl until the night ended. So when he arrived he analysed all the females there and concocted a story on a hot kiss.

"Dean!" Jo exclaimed very loudly, alerting everyone in the backyard to where he was standing in his ripped jeans, black nikes, ACDC graphic tee, and black leather jacket.

"Hey there Jo, Charlie." Dean reluctantly greeted the both of them.

About five minutes later, the two girls were taking turns sharing their version of their "epic" love story, And being deeply saddened by how happy they were and how miserable he felt, he excused himself to go use the restroom.

* * *

Castiel not being used to the atmosphere of the party, sought refuge in the bathroom. He was huddled in the corner reading a book by Robinson Wells called _Variant._

He was just about finished when the door suddenly burst open. And Lo behold, it was Dean Winchester.

"Why didn't you knock?" Castiel asked trying to appear annoyed.

"I'm sorry." Dean said smoothly. Completely at odds with Castiel erratically beating heart.

"It's okay, but why the hell didn't you knock?" Castiel asked Dean after a long, awkward pause, letting a little anger intertwine with his voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think anyone would be in here." The Winchester replied sheepishly avoiding Castiel's gaze.

"It's fine." Castiel said curtly wanting to get out of there because his emotions were already rising from being in such close quarters with the guy he had had a crush on since sophomore year, when he first met him in gym.

But Dean didn't get the message. In fact, he started walking closer, and closer. He stopped when their gazes met. The longer they stood there, the wider their pupils dilated.

"So" The Winchester said. His voice not at all what it normally was. Now it was gruff, and low.

Castiel started to close the space between the two of them, very slowly. Not sure how the other boy was going to react.

But Dean didn't want slow, he wanted to see what Castiel's mouth tasted like, and he wanted to know now.

So the Winchester closed the gap. When their lips met, both Castiel and Dean sighed.

Castiel began to push dean into a yellow painted wall when Dean picked him up and positioned him on the sink.

The kiss grew more passionate as both boys opened their mouths and their tongues started exploring one another's.

Dean pulled away first and started to kiss Castiel's neck making Castiel want more.

But just as he was about to pin Dean someone started pounding on the door, and yelling, "The police are here. Either run, or hide your asses."

Dean and Castiel both looked at eachother and panic filled the air.

Dean ripped open the door and they fled outside. In the throng of frantic high schoolers both boys got separated. And come Monday, neither would forget what happened in that bathroom.

* * *

Thanks for reading I enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it.


End file.
